


Time Capsule

by Kithera



Series: Trials and tribulations of a Jedi padawan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, May the Force Be With You, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Padawan Training (Star Wars), References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), The Force, The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithera/pseuds/Kithera
Summary: The Jedi are supposed to be a calm, peaceful Order that believes that steadiness of temper, peacefulness of mind and an adherence to the rules and regulations of the Council.  That doesn't quite work when you're a Jedi padawan that finds it hard to sit still, meditate and follow the rules.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trials and tribulations of a Jedi padawan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Time Capsule

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of snapshots that will follow one padawan's life.

"Alright initiates," Master Pynde-gard's voice cut over the chatter creating instant silence. "Have you got your things?"

Ten little heads nodded their assent, their hands clasping various objects.

"As you know," Pynde-gard traversed the rows checking what they held. "This is because you have been selected to become a padawan. Even if," she paused as she studied one tiny, blond haired initiate, "some of us have reservations about suitability." 

The tiny girl dropped her head and scuffed her boot against the carpet. 

"Now," Pynde-gard continued,"you will put away your childish things so that you are ready to step into your new role."

As if on cue, the ten little initiates stepped forward, and stood next to one of the boxes that lined either side of the long table. They weren't much to look at, just short, plain wooden cubes. The boy next to tiny girl grinned at her.

"What did you bring KitKit?" He asked.

"Lots of little things." The girl grinned as she wiggled in front of the box, her excitement obvious. She peered at what her friend was holding in his hands. "What about your Kirsh?"

"Shh," Pynde-gard glared at them both. "Initiate Rinani, this not one of those times where your inane chatter is acceptable."

The girl ducked her head. "Sorry."

"This is a solemn occasion. Your boxes will be kept in the archive until you are knighted. This will show you how far you have come." She paused in her walk again to glare at the two initiates who had interrupted. "That is if you make it that far."

There was a pause and then Pynde-gard held up a small silver bell. "When I ring this bell, you will have fifteen minutes to pack your things and seal the box. At the end it shall be collected and stored and your new Masters," she made an odd noise around the word, "shall collect you." She rang the bell and then stared at the group, "you may begin."

Kithera stared at the box and then at her items, not knowing exactly where to begin.

"So what did you bring?" Kirsh whispered again. She grinned at him. He was her best friend in the universe and the only person she'd ever really felt comfortable to tell anything too. She put the things she'd gathered on the table and sorted through them.

"A holo of all of us," she said and slid it into the bottom of the box, "some fizzer-sweets."

"They aren't going to survive ten years Kit," Kirsh said softly. She poked her tongue out at him. "You never know. What do you have mr know-it-all?"

"Um," the boy paused. It wasn't just that Kirsh was bigger than the other initiates, it was that even at eleven he towered over the rest of them. The initiate Masters regularly complained that he ate four times as much and had to have initiate robes adapted to fit him. "I have my toy spacer." He said holding up a tiny starship.

Kithera frowned. "But you love that."

"Master Pynde-gard said we had to put away all childish things including all our toys."

"Oh." Kithera looked down at her pile again. Buried beneath the clutter was her tiny loth-cat doll, the one that had been left with her when she'd been abandoned on the hospital steps. She frowned and bit her lip as she tugged the toy from underneath the rest of her things. The toy's fur was matted and it only had one button eye, the other had been lost years ago but she still loved it. It was the only connection she had to her parents, whoever they had been.

"I didn't want to put away cuddles," she said quietly, "what will I sleep with?"

Kirsh shrugged, "I don't know."

"You will need to put that in too." Master Pynde-gard's voice came unexpectedly from behind them and Kithera startled. "Jedi do not have time for toys."

She nodded and bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from forming in the corner of her eyes. Kirsh reached out a hand and squeezed her’s gently.

"Two minutes." Master Pynde-gard's voice called again. Kithera looked at the toy in her arms and then lifted it up and kissed it softly and gently before tucking it away in the corner of the box surrounded by the other items.

"Time."

Pynde-gard came down the row sealing each box. She stopped when she got to Kithera's and opened it. She nodded her head when she saw the little loth-cat toy.

"I'm glad you could follow orders this once Rinani." She said before snapping the box shut and sealed it. Kithera stared at the box and then down at the floor, trying not to let the Initiate Master see her cry.

"You'll see it again," Kirsh said quietly putting one giant hand on her shoulder, "Cuddles will be okay.”

"I know that" She looked at him and tried to smile even though it felt like her heart was breaking.

"How?" Kirsh looked perplexed. She grinned at him and wiped the tears from her face.

"Loth-cats love fizzer-sweets."


End file.
